Yindl
Overview Misstress Yindl "no-beard" is the sole supreme commander of the mercenary faction, the Dark Wings of Steel. Yindl is a small amphibious reptilian creature of intensively high intelligence, usually piloting a humanoid mech-suit to put her on the level with her crew and other average humanoids. History Experiment 42-q-b is not one that the Scientific Foundation admits to ever having occurred; to their records, the month in which it is claimed to occur is a month they all mysteriously took off. The records, clearly, are stricken; Not by the Federation, not by some shadowy overseers, but by the scientists themselves unilaterally agreeing that they have made a terrible, terrible error in judgement. Experimentation in brain-wave manipulation and similar gene-boosting to eliminate dangerous abberations in psyche is a fairly controversial field, and as such trials on sentient creatures are strictly prohibited by a whole gamut of laws. But what happens when the tinkering of science turns an ordinarily pedestrian creature sentient? Species 2e-Delta is an unremarkable species of amphibian being used for such testing; it was chosen because the creatures exhibited a propensity for antisocial behavior even inside of their own communities, and so were a good candidate for such experimentation. In an attempt to control such impulses of behavior, however, one subject was inadvertently boosted to comparatively astronomical levels of intellect. Quickly, the creature worked out what results were enough to prompt further treatments, thus increasing it’s own brainpower with each incident, until a curve of diminishing returns brought it to it’s current level of intelligence roughly in line with that of most spacefaring sentients. It was then that it escaped. Found to be suddenly missing along with several pieces of modern technology including a matter manipulator, salvage pistol, interface device and commbead, the creature was never heard from again, and the unusual case quickly glossed over by the science team, who feared what might become of them should the truth of the unusual transcendence become public knowledge. Biology Yindl's species does not really have a name, known only as Species 2e-Delta, it's not really important enough to warrant a proper name; Yindl is certainly one of a kind, and does not hold issue with this. She is a female of the species, fully grown at about the size of the average sentient's head, two short clawed forelimbs with opposable thumbs and two longer rear limbs are used to control her mechanical suit, or perform more mundane tasks should she not be piloting it, Yindl possesses a tail about two feet long which hangs down the suit's back like a pony-tail of sorts, it is prehensile, though not particularly strong. Yindl, like all members of her species possesses six eyes, deep red with golden irises. The species' anti-social blood-lust and drive to cannibalism remains very much intact within her. Personality Yindl is without a doubt one of the most twisted creatures in the Galaxy, though she runs her mercenary faction in a relatively effective manner, not half of that effectiveness surely stems from rumor and fear. Punishments meted out border on the diabolical, with fingers and even hands having been bitten off, mouths sutured shut, foreign entities introduced into the spinal fluid, blood stream or respiratory systems. Yindl herself maintains a close-yet-distant watch on galactic politics, she considers herself rather above the average politics and looks only for situations she may exploit, this extends to the personal as well, with her ultimately being out for herself, uncaring for friendship and camaraderie.